


Drabble Collection: Supercat

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: A collection of (actual 100 words) drabbles for Kara/Cat, as prompted by Tumblr.





	Drabble Collection: Supercat

**Author's Note:**

> July 2019, written for a test with musetotheworld: 1 drabble.

Kara sighed, seated at her desk after a call. Looking to her side she could see Cat in her office, engrossed in her work, glasses perched on the tip of her nose. There was something endearing about that, Kara mused, a smile pulling at her lips. She was so focused she likely hadn't even noticed they were about to fall off.

She lingered a moment longer, when Cat made eye-contact with her as if sensing the stare. She returned the smile briefly, so brief it could be passed off as a delusion, before falling back into their old dynamic.

"KIERA!"


End file.
